choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Choro-Q HG Body Type Regulation Races
In Choro-Q HG, the Body Type Regulation Races are one of the race series the players can participate in, it has 8 series in total, Wagon, Sports Car, Special Car, One Make, Pastel, Racing, SP Chicken and SP Chicken 2. Wagon Wagon '''also known as the Cross-country Wagon Cup''' is one of the first and the easiest body type regulation races series. There is 1 race in total for the players to participate in. Participation Requirement: Participation limited to cross-country or wagon type vehicles. Look carefully and figure out which one is a cross-country or wagon type vehicle. Example: Car #003, Car #005, Car #019, etc. List of Track: *Choro Desert & Oasis /Long Course Sports Car Sports Car '''also known as the '''Sports Car Cup '''is the secondary body type regulation races series. There is 1 race in total for the players to participate in. Participation Requirement: Participation limited to sports car type vehicles. Look carefully and figure out which one is a sports car type vehicle. Example: Car #004, Car #011, Car #013, etc. List of Track: *Seaside Resort /Long Course Special Car '''Special Car '''also known as the '''Work Vehicle Cup '''is the third body type regulation races series. There is 1 race in total for the players to participate in. Participation Requirement: Participation limited to work type vehicles. Look carefully and figure out which one is a work type vehicle. Example: Car #006, Car #020, Car #021, etc. List of Track: *Steamway /Long Course One Make '''One Make '''also known as the '''Single Make Cup '''is the fourth body type regulation races series. It is the only race that the player can race with the AIs that have that same body as the player's current car body. There is 1 race in total for the players to participate in. Participation Requirement: None List of Track: *Big Oval /Long Course Pastel '''Pastel '''also known as the '''Pastel Colour Cup '''is the fifth body type regulation races series. There is 1 race in total for the players to participate in. Participation Requirement: Participation limited to pastel-coloured body. Princess Pink/Pretty Blue/Lovely Green/Classic Yellow List of Track: *Snow & Ice /Long Course Racing '''Racing '''also known as the '''Racing Colour Cup '''is the sixth body type regulation races series. There is 1 race in total for the players to participate in. Participation Requirement: Participation limited to bodies with racing colours. List of Track: *HG Circuit /Long Course SP Chicken '''SP Chicken '''also known as the '''Super Chicken Race '''is the seventh body type regulation races series. Hit the accelerator on the start signal and brake to a full stop in the goal area. You will be disqualified if you fall off the edge. There is 1 race in total for the players to participate in. Participation Requirement: None List of Track: *Super Chicken Race SP Chicken 2 '''SP Chicken 2 also known as the Super Chicken Race 2 is the eighth and last body type regulation races series. Hit the accelerator on the start signal and brake to a full stop in the goal area. You will be disqualified if you fall off the edge. There is 1 race in total for the players to participate in. There is 1 race in total for the players to participate in. Participation Requirement: Participation limited to chicken type body. List of Track: *Super Chicken Race 2 Appearances *''Choro-Q HG'' Category:Choro-Q HG